With You Eventually
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and eighteen: Mike and Brittany are paired up in an assignment as a couple, and it brings back memories.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th cycle. Now cycle 11!_

_Doing a Mike/Brittany showcase, every other day for the next two weeks. **[4 of 7]**_  
_This whole series was inspired by a mix created by a very awesome and always kickass friend. Today's story was inspired by "Always Where I Need To Be"_

* * *

**"With You Eventually"  
Mike/Brittany, with an appearance by Tricycle ;)**

None of them were particularly looking forward to this assignment. It tended to involve awkward pairings and clumsy attempts by some to benefit in the setting. Yes, they would spend the next week as 'married,' with a number of tasks to accomplish. Rachel looked like she would lose the last week's worth of lunches when she discovered her 'husband' would be Jacob… He looked like he'd won the lottery… twice.

It wasn't all misery for everyone though. When Mike was announced as Brittany's partner, he could hear her clapping to herself. He smirked to himself. A moment later, everyone was made to pair up. Mike gave an apologetic look to Rachel on his way to Brittany, who had moved the next desk by her own. She had a big grin on her face, one which left Mike curious.

"What?" he asked as he sat.

"Nothing," she shrugged, still smiling. "What's that word when something's familiar? Like you've done it before?"

"Déjà vu?" he asked, and her face went blank with confusion, followed by a shrug – moving on. He kept quiet, even though he was fairly certain what it was that had given her this déjà vu. They had been 'married' before.

He wasn't sure if she remembered these mornings, for a period when they were kids, in the time where they would wait in the schoolyard together, where the game was not throwing a ball at the wall. Instead, they pretended they were married, husband and wife. From what he remembered, he had attended his uncle's wedding, and shortly thereafter had decided he and Brittany would get married some day. He had told her this and her reasoning went the way of 'why wait, let's do it.'

Mike had told her about what he remembered of the ceremony, and they'd stood with picked flowers by the flagpole and they had become Mr. and Mrs. Chang. For a few weeks, they had played the game, took it very seriously, even into the school itself. They had eventually stopped, though now and then it would pop up again.

As the assignment was given to them and class ended, he found himself in the company of his 'wife' and couldn't help but think how this still reminded him so much of their fist 'marriage.' Of course they had grown by now, and their knowledge and their idea of marriage had evolved. At the same time it reminded him how much he had taken to the idea, when they were kids. He had honestly believed that this was the girl, the one he could spend the rest of his life with. And maybe it was just a silly game for kids back then, but then he looked at where they were at, now, years later.

Brittany was still one of his closest friends, he still loved being around her, they liked a lot of the same things… Sure, she had her quirks, but he'd known her for years, he'd known how she was and liked her for it.

Maybe it wasn't so crazy, maybe he'd had it right all along, that… she was it…

"Hey, Mike," he felt a tap at his arm and blinked, realizing he'd trailed off. He looked back at her, chuckled innocently. "What's wrong?" she asked as they sat to work in the library.

"Nothing," he promised, and they got to work.

The next week of 'wedded bliss' went by relatively quick. The assignment continued to bring back memories, and eventually Brittany had remembered her bit of 'déjà vu.' They went on having fun, doing their assigned tasks, amused by the silliness of it at times. In the end they would have to return to seriousness, but the silly pass did make the rest easy.

Once they'd handed it in they looked back to one another, knowing their union was done, they were on their own again. But at the same time they weren't so worried. It wasn't so different from who they were, every day, in Glee, in school, and as kids on the playground.

THE END


End file.
